2006-11-21
This is what happened on }} in stories that can be dated. Events Whateley Academy Chou is having trouble maintaining her center. Sarah Gardner checks with her before breakfast to make sure she attends the Goobers meeting that night. She discusses it with Team Kimba at breakfast, and they reassure her that it's a good strategy.To the Mountain: Part 1 After lunch Chou has a session with Becca on following the Tao. After a bit of confusion she finds several items that Becca has hidden around her office by letting the Tao fill her and direct her. Becca gives her some homework. Then she wins against Stunner in her Basic Martial Arts class. Then she does her homework on following the Tao, and meets Sandra (Diamondback), who is having trouble with a spirit. She drops in on Thuban in time to hear him making a deal with someone, and then tells him a number of things that simply drop into her head and out of her mouth. Thuban is not particularly happy with the either the situation or what she tells him. She fades back into shadow and leaves Thuban's cave the same mysterious way she came. She has a meeting with the Goobers; she's definitely underwhelmed. Molly writes a journal entry (or something) about how she met Rythax, and other things.Summoning Courage Samantha Everheart's first day at Whateley Security. She gets poked and prodded. Afterwards, she hires Harry Wolfe and Fran Barnes to work on her apartment in the tower. At lunch, she picks up Jann to round out the crew.Hive 2 Jade has James charge Jinn into Lazuli. Thuban introduces her, and she mixes with the crowd, and gets several kids to unfold a bit. Then Fubar drops in and they have a chat.Jade 6 - Dreams and Awakenings At the same time, Jade goes to the hot tub party with Lily. She manages to convince everyone she's a girl, and discovers she's got a birthmark on her butt: a triangle and a dot.The Play's the Thing Ayla has to give a demo in Costume class of her new super suit, and gives Rogers' Boutique a very enthusiastic recommendation. Then she has a session with Dr. Bellows and one with Fubar. That night she has more nightmares.Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 8 – The Mares of Diomedes Fubar shows Toni Paige's (Paige is Merry's new name, but nobody here knows it yet) room in the basement of Hawthorne. The Thornies are battling boredom, and boredom is losing, courtesy of the new NEXT computers. Toni is suitably impressed. Fuub tries to recruit her as one of Paige's friends, and drops the information that Jimmy T talks to ghosts. He doesn't enlighten her as to exactly why he told her this.To Be Merry and Escape From It All: Part 5 At the Medawihla lands, Merry's clone (Chad) wakes up. Sara discusses things with her, and then they talk things over with Eloise and the family. Eloise offers to adopt all three of them (including Joni). Father Pete suggests Petra as her new name. Chad promises to think about it.To Be Merry and Escape From It All: Part 4 Sara takes Chad (Petra) for a bit of practice; they get onto the net, chat with Bit and Blue for a short while and then pick up some enrollment forms for Merry (Paige, Arc). Sara gives her name as Ryder (as in Ryder-Waite, a popular Tarot deck), and Chad's as Loci. She thinks she recognized Blue. Sara does some deep work on Chad to help her get organized. Chad overeats. References See also *November Calendar *Previous day *Following day Category:Timeline